Bully War
by JackalFoxx
Summary: Bullies have taken control of Ponyville's Schoolhouse. it's up to Cinder Gold and her friends (and help from you and your OC's) to bring an end to the Bully War.
1. Chapter 1

**HI again my little ponies! just a quick word about this story. It's about Cinder Gold as a young filly and her friends during her school days. **

**So. Here. We. Go.**

Hawthorn brewed in his seat. With a pencil he carved something into his classroom desk. "I'm not doing this anymore," snorted the tan unicorn, gritting his teeth.

"Uh?… then why _are_ you doing that bro?" said Bramble, a dark brown pegasus, looking over at Hawthorn through his long mane that covered his eyes.

"Shut up stupid. I'm not doing _THIS_ anymore! Detention!" he hissed.

"Hawthorn! Please be quiet. There is no talking in detention," Miss Sweet Pea, their teacher, said sternly.

Once Miss Sweet Pea returned to grading papers on her desk. Bramble looked back to his pal, whom was still cutting into the desk with his pencil. "Then, I guess we're going to stop getting into trouble, right bro?"

"No Bramble. _I'm_ not changing. Not for anyone," he shot a menacing look to him, "I'm done following _their_ rules. I'm done with trying to _do_ better for others…. For now on I'm doing things my way Bramble."

Miss Sweet Pea looked up. "For the last time Hawthorn, no talking in class!"

The two colts sat silently at the back of the classroom till their teacher continued with her paperwork. Bramble leaned across his desk and whispered, "Then what are you going to do bro?"

"I said already," he growled, narrowing his eyes, "…My way," he finished the carving on his deck. It was an image of a frowning pony with a giant X slicing over it and a name under the picture that read: CINDER GOLD. Hawthorn sneered at his handy work, "Starting with _this_ one!" quickly thrusting his pencil into the deck, the pencil sticking straight into the head of the frowning pony picture.

"That's it! You just earned yourself one week of detention Hawthorn!"

"AHHH!"

**Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas, thoughts or concerns I would love to hear them.**

**Side Note: I was going to write this as a regular story with the rest of Cinder Gold's stories but because it kept getting bigger and longer I had to make it a stand alone story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Skullcrusher206 for contributing his OC Lightning Runner for Bully War. Lightning Runner is a pegasus with a white coat and blue and gray mane and tail.**

**Now let's get to it!**

Lightning Runner stretched and yawned deeply. The white pegasus rubbed his sleepy eyes open. It was morning and time to get ready for school. Rolling out of his bed he wobbled to his desk, peering into an arrangement of glass bottles and test tubes containing colorful bubbling liquids and swirling smoke. With a glass stir rod he gently agitated the liquids. He smiled to himself, satisfied he wobbled to the bathroom, combed his messy blue and gray mane and brushed his teeth. Going downstairs he grabbed a steaming sticky cinnamon bun and jammed it into his saddle bag with his school books.

"Good morning honey." Lightning Runner's mom looked up from the morning paper, sipping a cup of coffee. "Now I don't want to get anymore notes from your teacher about blowing stuff up in class today, okay mister."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Mom, that wasn't me, that was some other pony. I only burnt a hole through the desk in science class." an awkward look crossed his face."I didn't know the test tube would melt?"

"Either way, no more shenanigans and just have fun at school today honey." His mothers nuzzled and kissed her little colt before he could dodge out the door.

"Blah! NO Mom! Okay, love you too."

Lightning Runner trotted down the street towards school. It was still early morning and not much stirred in the streets of Ponyville. The frosty weather bit at his nose as a cold breeze picked up, swaying the barren trees in a lazy fashion. Above the trees a pegasus flew towards Lightning Runner and coasted alongside him, "Hey Lightning Runner, whatchya doing?"

"Walking to school." Lightning Runner avoided eye contact, continuing to walk. He recognized the brown pegasus from school. His name was Bramble and was well known as Hawthorn's crony – and a bit of a tard too – which made Lightning Runner uneasy at the moment, half expecting to get walloped.

"Hey! Me too. Lets walk together." Lowering his hooves he touched down and cantered along side the other keeping pace. "So, uhm, me and Hawthorn made a list and your name's on it."

"Imagine my surprise."

"Hawthorn wants to know if he can count on you?" Bramble stooped his head looking side to side as if somepony was eavesdropping and whispered low, "We're taking over Ponyville schoolhouse."

"What?"

Bramble nodded. "Oh yeah, and we're going to free Jet Streamer, too."

Lightning Runner's eyes bulged at the mention of the name. Jet Streamer attended Ponyville School until he was expelled and excommunicated to another school to serve permanent detention under lock and key. No one really knows what terrible thing he did to be punished so badly. Only playground rumors existed.

Lightning Runner suddenly realized he was taking too long to answer and Bramble was now eyeing him with a suspicious look. _Better answer him quickly; I don't wanna get on Hawthorn's bad side. I'll just keep my head down low and stay outa trouble_, Lightning Runner thought.

"Oh, uhm, sure. I'm in, ha-ha. Help Hawthorn? Of course, cause he's a… swell guy." Lightning Runner put on – what he hoped was – a reassuring smile.

Bramble raised a doubtful eyebrow at him, as if reading his thoughts and said, "Heck yeah Hawthorn's a good guy!" smiling moronically.

_Phew!_ Lightning Runner exhaled in relief.

"Now that you're one of us Bro, follow me," Bramble said, suddenly cutting Lightning Runner off mid-stride, guiding him towards a utility shed about 100 yards away from the school. Bramble opened up the shed door letting Lightning Runner walk inside. It was dark inside at first until his eyes adjusted, only to see the meanest, most menacing ponies he'd ever seen packed into one place. Ponyville's school bullies sneered and punched there hooves together, staring and snarling at Lightning Runner as he walked in.

"Hey, looooooook who showed up Bro," Bramble yelled cheerfully from behind.

"Ah, so the chemist decided to join us," said a voice in the middle of the room. Hawthorn himself turned around with a welcoming smile, "Good, I was in need of somepony of _your_ special talent." Looking to Lightning Runner's cutie mark: a biohazard symbol.

_Celestia! What have I gotten myself into?_

**I want to thank everypony for the wonderful OC's you all have been sending me. I love each and everyone of them and will do my best to make them shine brightly in this story. Thank you all for supporting this project and my other story: Cinder Gold as well.**

**I also want to give a big thanks to Alison for her help with editing these stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We have 3 new OC's that needs a shout out for Chapter 3:**

**Wolfee - is a unicorn colt with a dark brown pelt and a black mane and tail. He has bright gold eyes. _Submitted by: Chief_Wolfee_**

**Quicksilver -**** is a pegasus filly with a grey pelt and a black mane and tail. She wears a neck tie, several silver bangles around her front hooves and her ears are decorated with earrings of all sorts and shapes. _Submitted by: HandsomeBowtie_**

**Metal Hooves -**** is a unicorn colt with a dark gray pelt and a emo style black mane and tail. He has blood red eyes. A pair of headphones hangs around his neck blaring heavy metal music all the time. _Submitted by: Chronic_Writer's_Block_**

Inside the Ponyville Schoolhouse, two friends sat in Miss Sweet Pea's classroom waiting for the school day to begin. Cinder Gold, a young filly with an orange-gold coat and an off white braided mane and tale was in deep conversation with her friend Wolfee. The two young ponies always came to class early to spend extra time together. They joked and talked as Miss Sweet Pea wrote the days lessons on the blackboard. Slowly, other classmates, colts and fillies, began to fill the empty room with chatter and laughter and moans of uncompleted homework assignments.

The young voices came to a hush as the rusty ringing sound of the schools old intercom system buzzed to life. "All teachers please report to the Teacher's Lounge for a coffee meeting," announced an unfamiliar voice.

Miss Sweet Pea looked at the intercom box curiously. "I wonder who that was? I better get to that meeting before the coffee's all gone." She hastily made her way to the door. "Okay class, I'll be right back in a moment."

As soon as the teacher had disappeared out the door the students continued their conversations.

Cinder Gold turned her attention back to the pony sitting across from her. "No more joking around Wolfee. We're going to go over this until you remember it, okay. So the Element of Time was discovered _by_ –"

"Star Swirl the Bearded."

"In the astrological year _of_ –"

"137 D.D."

"And _what_ was established because of this?"

"…" Wolfee opened his mouth as if about to speak, raising a hoof into the air and confidently said, "I. Don't. Know."

"To create a stable timeline to help restore the four seasons into a proper working order, _WOLFEE!_ You have to know this. It's the whole reason why we are here today. It's important," she said, a bit frustrated.

"I know Cinder." Putting his head on his desk discouraged. "I'm just no good at history like you are."

"I'm not great at this either. The only reason I know this stuff is because my brother's always talking about it." Cinder tapped her head. "I guess it's sticking. Now lets get back to it."

Wolfee groaned. "Come on Cinder! A couple more days till Hearts Warming Eve and we'll be off school for a couple week. Can't we just drop it?"

"No, cause you'll never get this if you're not trying your best."

"That sounds like your daddy talking."

"Yep, and I'ma proud of it too."

"I just can't wait for today to be over with. Two more days and we'll be home free." Wolfee looked out the class window. A sense of freedom just beyond the frosted window pane.

* * *

Miss Sweet Pea hurried down the hallway towards the lounge. She barely notice the colt and filly – Metal Hooves and Quicksilver – loitering by the lounge, giving a wily smile as Miss Sweet Pea came by, opening the door for the teacher. "Why thank you Quicksilver. That was very kind of you. Be sure to return to your class you two," Miss Sweet Pea said.

"Yes Ma'am," they said together, giggling.

She pushed her way into the crowded Teacher's Lounge. Teachers milled around the coffee machine, a bit puzzled why they were having a spur-of-the-moment meeting.

"Is everypony here yet? Can we start," Mr. Bumble said impatiently.

"I need to get back to my class soon."

"Who called this meeting anyway?"

"Have we ever had a _coffee meeting_ before?"

"Did someone say we're out of coffee!"

"No, I found a bag right here," Coach Crush said holding up a bag of StarBucking's brand coffee triumphantly.

Just then the intercom buzzed on again with the same voice from earlier. "Good morning students and teachers of Ponyville Schoolhouse. Today you are hearing the voice of Hawthorn the III -"

"And Bramble the first, ouch!" Sounds of scuffling tore through the intercom as if the microphone was being used for tug-of-war.

The crowded room of teachers scrambled to the door only after a moment of shock. The fuming mob of teachers tried to open the lounge door but found that it held quite fast, despite how hard they tried to pull. Through the little window in the door, Metal Hooves and Quicksilver waved happily to the trapped teachers, holding up an electric drill and heavy duty brackets and braces. The two laughing ponies flipped their emo hair out of there eyes and hi-fived.

Once the scuffling subsided Hawthorn's voice echoed throughout the school again. "Shut it Bramble! Sit there and be quiet. Okay now… first I want to announce a new roll in leadership. I, Hawthorn, will take the duties and responsibilities of Lord and Master of Ponyville School."

"Yep, and I'm, uhm… Vice President."

"Bramble, for the love of Celestia, if you value your life."

"Sorry bro."

"As for all of you still in your classroom, you'll find that I have complete control of the school. Don't expect to see any of your teachers soon, they have their own problems to deal with. And trying to leave or escape would be a biiiiiiig mistake. My minion on the other hoof would probably disagree, and would love to see _you_ in the halls. My advice to everypony: don't do anything I would do. Ha!"

"Hey bro don't forget about –"

"Ohhhhhh, yes, one last word. Could somepony please bring me Cinder Gold. Dead or alive, it really doesn't matter. Alright, that's all I've got for now, adios muchacho's."

"Today's scheduled tests have been canceled for the day," Bramble said before the intercom clicked off.

Silence hung in the air of Miss Sweet Pea's class. Confusion and fear left the ponies speechless.

**BLAM!**

The classroom door violently bucked open. Students screamed as two extremely bulk ponies barged into the room making a v-line straight for the stunned Cinder Gold.

"I'm dead," Cinder Gold grunted.

**Notes: For those of you curious about the time line, Bully War's takes place before the birth of the main 6 and about 20 years before Nightmare Moon's escape from exile. So don't expect to see Twilight Sparkle or Applebloom.**

**The School is also much larger than it is on the TV show. It's two stories high and has a half attic to boot. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read. More OC's to be revealed soon and much more story to be told.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback everypony has been sending me. You guys are the BEST.**

**Till next time ~ fight the good fight ~ together we can stop Hawthorn.**

**Oh! One last thing. I appreciate the bully OC's I've been receiving too! They are great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we get into it, I proudly introduce a new OC**

**Patch Work - a light tan unicorn filly with dark brown mane and tail. She has sap green eyes, and wears a beautiful scarf. _Submitted by: Auto-Assist_**

Two stout ponies barreled straight for the stunned Cinder Gold sitting at the back of Miss Sweet Pea's class. Charging through the classroom like snowplows, sending desk's and ponies flying into the air.

Cinder Gold squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact.

Sitting besides the golden earth pony, Wolfee exhaled before he lunged at the two charging ponies. He didn't know _exactly_ what he was doing; his adrenaline and instinct guided him forward. He flew at the first pony, driving his front hooves into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The second, confused, spun around, only to receive a backside buck-kick from Wolfee, knocking him across the room.

The first pony was regaining composure, but not before Wolfee leapt high up and landed hard onto of the bully with a gleeful smile.

"Taking care of business – EEEK!" Wolfee yelped in sudden surprise as his backside began to _float_ into the air, followed by the rest of his body. He tumbled uncontrollably by some unseen force a few feet from the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hawthorn trumpeted, trotting into the classroom, his unicorn horn glowing green. "What in Tartarus is going on here? Really Buff and Tuff, you guys got schooled by a 12 year old? I'm disappointed in you two."

Behind Hawthorn, Bramble trotted in with a length of chain around his flank, followed by a sulking looking Lighting Runner ambling in slowly, his head low. Lightning Runner saw Wolfee and quickly averted his eyes away from the pony floating in the air, desperate not to make eye contact.

Wolfe recognized the white pegasus. He never really talked to him and didn't know Lightning Runner all that well either. Only now he felt betrayed seeing him with Hawthorn. _Another one of Hawthorn's cronies._

This made him mad.

"Hawthorn! Let me down so I can knock the snot outa ya," yelled Wolfee, now upside down.

"HoHoHo! Big words from a guy without a leg to stand on," Hawthorn laughed. His green glowing horn brightened as he magically turned Wolfee's forelegs in one direction and his rear legs in the other, twisting the young pony with wrenching pain till a tortured scream escaped him.

"STOP IT!" Cinder Gold pleaded.

"Oh, Cinder _Block_, I almost forgot about you." Hawthorn looked to Bramble and said sternly, "Bramble: heel."

Bramble sat his hindquarters down with a thud.

"Bramble: sick-her!"

In an instant Bramble bolted into the air flying loops around Cinder while wrapping her in the chain he carried. He skidded to a stop and slapped on a padlock. Cinder tried to wriggle out of the bindings but was pinned to the desk's seat. Hopeless to escape from.

"Good boy Bramble."

Cinder Gold screamed at the brown pegasus, "Bramble, let me go right now!"

His ears flattened against his head and his lower lip trembled. "O-okay… I'm sorry"

"You moron, NO! Bad Bramble!" Hawthorn spat, stopping him before he had released Cinder.

"Come on Hawthorn, fight me like a real stallion and put up your dukes, you coward," Wolfee taunted, waving his hooves like a boxer.

"So you still want to fight do ya? Fine. You know what, I could use the work out. I won't even use my magic on you." Hawthorn's glowing horn faded, dropping the little brown unicorn on his back.

"But Lord Hawthorn, he's tough," Buff said.

Hawthorn shot a scolding glance. Buff and Tuff flinched with shame and embarrassment as they scampered away.

Wolfee slowly pulled himself up on shaky legs.

"Don't do it Wolfee," Cinder bawled.

"It's okay Cinder. I'm going to put this _prick_ in his place and end this craziness."

Hawthorn rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"You better believe I am." Wolfee crouched, ready to strike.

"Just don't hurt yourself on that desk right there, okay buddy." Hawthorn pointed.

"Huh?" Looking over just as a green glowing desk besides him flew up, catching Wolfee right in the face with an earsplitting smack. The class gasped. He stood there for a moment on the brink of conciseness, teetering back and forth before collapsing into a heap. Stars danced around his head. "Ooooow, did you see that guys! Right in the kisser. That was perfect timing!" Hawthorn laughed.

"WOLFEE!" Cinder cried.

"See I didn't use magic on him… I used magic _on the desk_." The class booed him. "Buff and Tuff, get this trash out of here and get him ready for the games." Kicking Wolfee's limp hoof.

Lightning Runner watched as Wolfee was dragged out into the hallway. _Why didn't I do something? Or say something. I could have stopped it some how. But if I did, would it have been me being dragged out; getting ready for the games? _Lightning Runner shook his head, overcome with guilt.

A weeping Cinder yelled hatefully, "what do you think your doing! You're nothing but a bully and once I get out of these chains I'm going to make you regret what you've done."

Hawthorn gestured to Bramble to open a closet door at the back of the classroom – directly behind Cinder Gold – and said, "tell it to the closet, Cinder _Block_." Arching his back, he bucked Cinder with all of his might, sending the desk and pony into the closet with a thunderous crash.

Bramble slammed the door shut. "You did it bro. Now that you've won what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to go to –" Hawthorn was interrupted by a pencil hitting him in the head. "WHO DID THAT!"

A resilient, little filly stood out of her seat, with tears in her eyes, "Why are you being so mean to everypony?"

"Really kid. You just watched me beat the bananas outa these two losers and you throw a pencil at me?"

"You don't scare me, you're just a big dumb bully. You're not nice like Wolfee or Cinder," she said bravely.

"What's you name, kid?" Hawthorn slowly gaited towards the quivering filly.

"P-Patch Work."

"Well, Patch Work, let me tell you something about Cinder _Block._ She's not all that different than me. Yes. You see, she's done terrible things in the past too. She's just as 'mean' as I am. Do you know we used to work together as partners?" He said in a matter of fact tone.

Patch Work shook her head. "Y-you're lying."

Hawthorn smiled, leaning in close to the tan pony and softly said, "the truth is hard to except sometimes, isn't it?"

She looked down.

"Anyway." Hawthorn looked back. "Take this one here to the attic, I've got something special in mind for her. And if anyone else wants to disobey me, then their punishment will be much _much_ worst."

Bramble took Patch Work out as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now someone find Onix Charmer. We've got a lot of work to do before the _real_ fun begins." He sneered.

**Notes: I want to thank everyone for all you're wonderful reviews.**

**skullcrusher206, I appreciate your constructive criticism.**

**On that note, I will answer any and all questions you post about Bully War's at the end of the of each chapter.**

**Prime example - fungusbrain1 asks (more or less): Why doesn't Coach Crush just buck down the door down in chapter 3?**

**Answer: He can buck that door till the cows come home, but doors and door frames in Equestria are hoof made out of solid, hard wood oak. You simple cannot buck down something made with so much love and care.**

**So if you have any curious question go ahead and hit me with that review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LITTLE PONIES!**

**Here's my present to you, chapter five, ready to go. But first let's meet a few new friends that have joined the party.**

**Lemon Blossom**** – a unicorn filly with a light yellow coat and a cute yellow mane cut short (but not too short) and a long tail.**

**Hand Grenade**** – an earth pony colt with a dark gray coat and a black mane and tail with a brilliant orange streak running through it. He has bright orange eyes.**

**Kunai**** – an earth pony colt with a sandy colored coat and long dark, dark brown (anime style) mane and a short cut tail. He usually wears a Japanese sparing kimono. Lemon Blossom, Hand Grenade, and Kunai have known each other for some time and are good friends. These three ponies have all been** _**Submitted by: Torsten der Milch**_

**Onyx Charmer**** – a light green unicorn colt with a slightly darker green and silver mane and tail. He has hazel gray eyes.**_** Submitted by: fungusbrain1**_

Hawthorn was feeling quite good about himself. He had just defeated, humiliated and imprisoned Cinder Gold in a closet. She was forced to watch as he knocked Wolfee's lights out right in front of her, adding insult to injury. He smiled at the thought.

No sooner had Hawthorn and Lightning Runner stepped out of Miss Sweet Pea's class was he bombarded with more tedious issues.

"Lord Hawthorn! Students in class five tried to escape out the window."

"Lord Hawthorn! Some wanna-be hero attempted to free the teachers from the lounge."

Lord Hawthorn! Lord Hawthorn! Lord Hawthorn!

Hawthorn barked orders to his minions. "I want two minions in each classroom standing watch, double the hallway patrols. Then set up two roving units outside to secure any escape attempts. No more funny business from our captives." _My way_, Hawthorn thought.

No plan was without its flaws. He took these minor inconveniences with a grain of salt, and focused on the bigger plan. He had to find Onyx Charmer.

His thoughts were interrupted when Metal Hooves and Quicksilver paraded up the hallway singing in a mocking tone, "Looky at what we caught," while forcing three young ponies – two colts and a filly – to walk up ahead.

"Boss, we found these three trouble makers snooping around the hallway," Metal Hooves said, barely audible over the blaring headphones playing noisy music.

"You want us to take them out back and mess them up Boss?" Quicksilver asked, eyeing the little filly deviously.

Hawthorn examined the captives. He had seen them before, hanging out and doing stuff together. They made an odd group. Kunai was a bit small for his age. He was a quiet pony and his cold eyes seemed to analyze everything. Hawthorn instantly despised the dirty earth pony. Next to Kunai stood Hand Grenade, a tall strong looking pony with bright orange eyes, and despite being an earth pony, Hawthorn saw potential in him. Lastly, Lemon Blossom, a very cute yellow unicorn smelling strong of lemons.

"Hey! I was not snooping," Lemon Blossom protested. "I had to go to the bathroom."

"And I was looking for Crystal," Hand Grenade quickly added.

"I was snooping," Kunai said bluntly

Hawthorn bit his lip, slight bewildered and annoyed, and said to nopony in particular, "What's wrong with everypony? What part of I'm in complete control do you not understand? Did anypony even hear me over the intercom when I said it was a bad idea to go out into the halls? Now I've got ponies snooping around and others trying to jump out window, fillies throwing pencils at my head and everyone thinks' they can beat me up. What the _hay_!" he vented.

"We're sorry," Lemon Blossom said.

"Okay, okay, enough." Rubbing his temple. "I'll give you all one chance. Swear your loyalty to me. Call me Lord Master and you can join me."

Without a seconds hesitation Lemon Blossom spoke confidently, "Never. I could never betray my classmates or teachers."

Hand Grenade nodded in support. "I stick with my friends. We my not have much but we will always have eachother."

"I'll do it," Kunai said without a care or concern in his voice.

"WHAT!" Lemon Blossom and Hand Grenade said in unison.

"Kunai, w-what are you doing?" Lemon Blossom craned her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah! You've gotta stop betraying our friendship like this, man," Hand Grenade snorted.

Even Hawthorn was somewhat surprised. "Really earth pony, you want to help me? How will I know you won't back stab me and try to save your friends instead, hmm?"

Kunai stood tall, his cold eyes focused. "I give you my word and my word is my bond of honor. My Lord and Master, I will serve." Kunai kneeled and bowed.

"Huh, okay. That works for me." Hawthorn said and turned to Quicksilver. "Take Lightning Runner and Kunai and brief them on their mission. Get them ready to depart for the train station." Quicksilver nodded and they trotted off.

Hawthorn looked back at the yellow and dark gray ponies. "Too bad about your _friend_. It looks like you made the wrong decision. Metal Hooves, take Hand Grenade to the auditorium. He'll be the first to go to the Judgment Hearing."

Lemon Blossom shot Hawthorn a nasty look. "You have no right to treat use like this."

"Shut it Yellow before you get yourself hurt."

"Or what! You'll execute me?

Hawthorn didn't answer, as if he was considering this or that she had guessed his intents. He simple smiled and calmly said, "Walk with me."

At first Lemon Blossom wanted to defy him, but the tinging fear of an execution made her legs move. The two unicorns walked side by side down the Hallway. Sounds of innocent screams, clattering hooves and desk screeching on floors echoed through the hall as they passed classrooms, the sounds of Hawthorn's minions enforcing _his_ law.

This unnerved Lemon Blossom, but not nearly as unnerving as Hawthorn's lack of concern as he walked by each class, as if he expected to hear the horrible sounds of suffering.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

He shook his head and moaned, "You wouldn't understand. I have my reasons. Just like you had your reasons to deny my offer."

Lemon Blossom huffed in frustration. She quickly cut him off forcing him to stop walking. "Hawthorn please tell me. We can come to some understanding. We don't have to do… to do _these_ terrible things to each other," she pleaded.

"You couldn't possibly realize how miserable my life is, when you have such a perfect home to go to every day with a loving mother and father. When your teachers tell you how wonderful of a student you are. You live such a happy life. I don't have that." Hawthorn's voice dropped low. "I don't have any of that. So I'm taking what I deserve. And I'm doing it _my way_."

Hawthorn trotted around the speechless yellow pony, opening the door to the kitchen. "If you don't want to serve me, then serve your friends and schoolmates."

Lemon Blossom ambled into the kitchen, her hopes gone.

"If you do not cook food for me and my minions …then you will be executed. If you change your mind about my offer, I will have a place waiting for you on my thrown," he said before closed the door and locking it.

He trotted away upset. He should have been happy after thwarting Cinder Gold, but that moment was gone now. Hawthorn pushed his way into the 'X-principles' office only to find somepony at _his_ desk, sitting in his chair. Feeling his fuse was a bit short he shouted, "What are you doing in here!"

"I hear ya were lookin' for my services," the light green unicorn said with a smile.

"You're LATE Onyx Charmer," Hawthorn growled.

"No, I waz busy." His smile brimming.

"I don't care. I need you to… 'fabricate' this letter. One letter for each student in school by noon. We must have the ready to be delivered no later than that." He handed over a letter to Onyx Chaser.

_Message from the Royal Office of Princess Celestia_

_Dear loving parents of __students name__,_

_I Princess Celestia of Equestria have decided to cordially invite your gifted child to spend the next two days in the grand capital of Canterlot to stay with me at the royal castle so that I my personally mentor and tutor under my helpful wings, immediately. Such talent cannot afford to delay educating._

_Simple sign and return this notice to the Royal Mail Currier, and thank you for allowing this priceless occasion be permitted. _

_Sincerely Princess Celestia,_

_Royal Pennant _

Onyx finished reading the letter with a whistle. "well, that's one doozy of a letter ya've got there, chief. One for each student too? That's a lot of letters to forge by noon. A job like this will require a lot of precision and time… and _money_." Onyx Charmer emphasized this last word.

"Yes, yes, I will get your payment."

"Hold on there chief. This'll co$t ya more than the lunch money ya usually pay me. I want 1000 bits."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EXTORT ME!" Hawthorn bellowed. The entire room began to shake violently as his horn shinned bright green.

"Ahh! Calm down chief. It's just business."

"1000 bits! I could afford to pay ten forgers for that price." The room stopped moving.

"If it's too expensive ya can find someone else to do it but ya know I'm the best at what I do. Ya said ya needed these letters done by what time? Soon right?" Onyx smiled again.

Hawthorn looked as though he was about to burst, but knew he was hooked. "Fine, 1000 bits for the letters. But if one letter is left unfinished, I will have you personally executed. Do we understand each other," he said threateningly.

The green pony leaned back into the chair, arms behind his head, kicking up his hooves on the desk. "Deal. Where do I sign."

"JUST GET TO WORK!" Hawthorn shouted, his horn glowing green again, magically flinging Onyx Charmer out of the chair and into the hallway, the door promptly slamming shut.

Hawthorn walked around the desk and collapsed into the chair, he sputtered (the sound a horse make), "I need some aspirin," rubbing his temple again.

_No plan was without its flaws. _

* * *

A small hatch in the attic floor flipped open with a bang, stirring dust into the air. Bramble popped his head in and made a quick survey of the school's attic before disappearing below. A moment later Bramble reappeared with Patch Work, shoving her up through the little floor door with great difficulty, almost dropping her.

Patch Work looked around her new enclosure. The attic was cold and quite large with a low slanting ceiling. Light poured in from a small circular window, illuminating a cluttered mess of science projects from days long past, holiday decorations, costumes for school plays, and rolls of colorful fabric. Everything covered in a thick layer of dust.

Patch Work turned to Bramble. "What are you going to do with me?"

Bramble shrugged. "I'm following orders."

"Will you follow my orders, if I asked you nicely?" She looked up to the brown pegasus with her large green eyes.

"I, uhm, ahh…" he staggered nervously under the young fillies stare.

"Do you remember the time you helped me in the sandbox when I was a foal? You helped me then. I need your help now Bramble. You're such a nice guy. Don't listen to Hawthorn."

"I-I got to go now." Unsure of what to say or do.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind, go do whatever it is you got to do. Apparently you're too wrapped around Hawthorn's hoof to make any decisions on your own." She stomped her hoof.

Bramble sadly fluttered out of the attic, closing the door behind him. The sounds of a sliding bolt locked into place on the other side. Patch Work desperately tried to pull the hatch open with no luck. She was trapped.

She was left alone in the attic. A cold breeze blew threw the little window high above, to far up to see out. Patch Work looked around for something to stand on. "A chest, that'll work." Spotting an old wooden box.

With her head she pushed the chest underneath the little round window. Carefully, she climbing on top and stretching herself up, just barely able to see out. Patch Work was surprised to see little white snowflakes gently floating down out of the sky. A light snow-cover accumulated on the ground and roof tops of Ponyville. The first snow of winter.

This made Patch Work think of her momma. She missed her so badly. Wishing she could be home with her momma and father. She wondered if they were watching the snow fall right now and thinking of her, at this same moment. Unaware that bullies have taken over of the school. What about her twin brother, Brick? Was he alright, or did Hawthorn's minions get him too?

_Will I be alright?_ Patch Work questioned herself.

"What am I going to do?"

**Notes: Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to update this story for all of you. I appreciate your patience with this. It's killing me that I can't write them fast enough. For all of you ponies still waiting for your OC's to make there appearance, just know that I have not forgotten about any of you. **

**Thank you for your reviews. They mean so much to me, and I really couldn't do this without all of your support. It makes me so happy to see everypony so excited about this project. **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, eat lots of good foods and spend time with your family and friends.**

**Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Candlebright**** – a good spirited filly earth pony, with an orange pelt and a beautiful red mane and tail with coral-pink steaks. She has dreamy yellow eyes. **_**Submitted by: M0RG4N L4 F4Y**_

**Vintage Scripture**** – a colt earth pony, with a tan pelt with green stripes and a dark brown mane and tail with blue tips. He has green eyes. **_**Submitted by: Kimba's Bro**_

_On the first Solstic after the days of Discord, Princess Celestia rose the Sun upon the inherited land of Equestria. Higher sort and nobility reigned once again anew. Rejoiced the living creatures crowning her betaken full hearted with love. And she, our astral goddess, looked down from the sun-plane with be found adoration and saw the majestic mountains and its rapid running rivers, the flourishing forests and the humbling high hills. And Princess Celestia saw that it was good. As to, the ponies that dwelled within the lush land and flew in the sailing skies were also good. But alas, not all ponies were good. These not good ponies did unpleasant things. They stole and cheated and called names and fought and played terrible pranks. So Princess Celestia said that these unkind ponies that do-not good shall be called ponies no longer, but will bear the name bully. _

_And so it came to be–_

"Vintage Scripture, are you still reading that book? Will you please put that thing down and help me."

Vintage Scripture looked over the top of the book propped up in front of him to see Candlebright impatiently bouncing up and down. The perky pony was undaunted by the grim situation of the hijacked school. Determined to find a way to escape and save her classmates in turn. Vintage Scripture disregarded this and returned to his book. "I am helping. All of our answers are right here in these books," he said, pointing to the book.

Candlebright and Vintage Scripture had been trapped in the schools library ever since Hawthorn had taken over. The two ponies decided to stay hidden in hopes that they would not be found. Luckily no one had come to search the library.

Yet.

"How's that old book going to help Vintage?"

"History. It's history that will provide an answer to our questions."

"Oh Em Gee! Will you please help me open this window?"

"I wouldn't stand so close to the window if I were you. One of Hawthorn's goons patrolling outside might see you." Vintage Scripture warned.

"Really?" Candlebright panicked, ducking down low under the window's ledge. Carefully she peeked out the window and scanned the terrain for any signs of Hawthorn's minions. To her relief, the only thing that was moving outside was the snow. The gentle snowfall had quickly turned into a heavy snowstorm. Swirling snowflakes danced in the billowing winds, leaving a thick, pillowy layer of snow over Ponyville.

"Do you see anypony out there Candle?" Vintage Scripture asked.

"No. I don't think so," she whispered back. "Now's our chance to get outa here Vintage, give me a hoof, will you?"

Vintage Scripture pointed again to his book.

Candlebright gripped the window and lifted with a grunt. The window did not budge. She tried again, lifting with all her might, arching her back and pushing up with her hind hooves. She bit her lip, turning red in the face under the strain, till she collapsed backwards. "It won't open," she said dumbfounded.

"Then it's probably stuck," he replied sarcastically.

"Why would it be stuck?" Candlebright inspected the window. She was shocked to see that the window's edge was nailed down to the frame. "It's nailed," she said offended. "Who would nail the window shut?"

Just then Candlebright noticed movement outside. Four ponies walked out from the school. "EEK! Somepony is outside." She dashed away from window.

Vintage placed his book down and walked to the window and cautiously peeked outside. There were indeed four young ponies walking away from school, heading towards downtown Ponyville.

They appeared to be Hawthorn's minions. All but one. A pegasus with the blue and gray main and tail, that Vintage Scripture instantly recognized.

"That's Lightning Runner."

"Who? Let me see." Candlebright popped her head back into the window.

"Lightning Runner. He's in my chemistry class… we're friends."

"So why's he with them?" She watched them walk away till the obscuring white snow consumed them.

"I don't know. Something tells me he's in trouble though."

Suddenly, two more ponies darted out from the school wearing what appeared to be white bed sheets draped over themselves, like ghost costumes - perfect winter tundra camouflage. They quickly followed the first group.

Both Candlebright and Vintage Scripture jumped in surprise, but continued to watch the strange pair. One zigzagged tactically, finding cover to hide behind as he or she went. The second pony, on the other hoof, was not as graceful. Tripping and stumbling forward, obviously having a hard time maneuvering with the sheet on, trying to keep up with the first. They too disappeared into the concealing white snowfall.

"Who do you think they were?" Candlebright asked.

"I'm not sure. But if they're following Hawthorn's minions I hope they have better luck than we do."

"You think they're on our side then?"

"Maybe, I hope." Vintage walked back to the table and opened up his school bag. A beady eyed weasel popped its head out of the bag, looking around curiously.

"Oh! It's soooooooooo cute."

"This is Pepper, my pet weasel." The grayish-brown critter hopped out onto the table and sniffed Candlebright's nose, tickling her with little whiskers.

"I like him," Candlebright giggled.

"'_She_' likes you too," he corrected, picking up the weasel and lifting her up to the libraries air vent. Pepper slipped through the space in the vent cover's grating.

"Where's your rat going?"

Pepper crossed her arms, shooting the orange pony a discontent look.

"'Weasle', Candlebright–" he corrected again, rummaging through the bag.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"–and she's going to get us an _interview_ with Hawthorn." Vintage Scripture pulled out a small digital recording device from the bag and handed it up to the weasel in the vent. "Pepper, go and find Hawthorn. You know what to do. Just don't get caught, okay."

Pepper nodded, giving a salute before she darted through the schools dark ventilation system. She made her way around the many twists and turns. Bumping into dead ends. Peering through vents. Riddling her way around the metallic maze in search of the tyrant. Till she came to a vent, overlooking a room with a large wooden desk and a tan unicorn colt sitting in a chair, his face planted on the desk – Hawthorn.

Pepper placed the recorder down and pushed the red 'record' button.

The door to the office opened and Quicksilver looked in. "Hey boss, I heard you have a headache. I brought you something for it." She slipped into the room.

"Did Lightning Runner, Kunai and Buff and Tuff leave for the train station yet?" Hawthorn murmured, his face still firmly planted on the desk, unmoving.

"They just left a few minutes ago."

"_Please_ tell me Onyx Charmer is working on the letters."

"Yeah, he's almost done. But he keeps singing an annoying song about a 1000 bits?"

Hawthorn groaned miserably at the mention of money, mumbling something about 'hate' and 'Onyx Charmer'.

"Oh, it's okay boss. Here, take a sip of this." Quicksilver pushed a bottle of medication into Hawthorn's hoof. He looked up and removed the cork with his green magic and drank the contents. "I hope you feel better my lord," she said rubbing his shoulders gently.

He sighed. "Unless we get the letters out in time, we'll all be in big trouble. Everything depends on these letters to trick the parents into thinking that their stupid kids will be in Canterot for the next two days."

Quicksilver leaned up against Hawthorn, wrapping her forelegs around him. "Stop worrying. It will work. What parent would say no to having their little ones spend time with the Goddess of the Sun and Moon?"

"And if we don't free Jet Streamer in two days then we're done for. We _need_ him."

"Hawthorn the Third, you have nothing to worry about. Your plan is working perfectly. _You_ have the school. _You_ have you're letters. _You_ even have that ninja pony and the chemist going to free Jet Streamer." She giggled playfully. "And _you_ have _me_ too." She leaned in, kissing Hawthorn.

Pepper stuck out her tongue, repulsed.

Hawthorn pushed Quicksilver away. "W-what are you doing?"

"I-I was trying to–" She faltered.

"I don't want to kiss you. Celestia, what's going on!" He barked.

"You're still thinking about _her_, aren't you? Fine then, I'll find some other pony to kiss." Quicksilver stormed out of the office, slamming the door. She was blistering mad when Metal Hooves came skipping up to her.

"Hey Quicksilver, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she snorted, "come on Metal Hooves, we've got business to take care of." She grabbed him and led him down the hall.

"We do? What is it?"

"I'll show you in a second," she said pushing him and herself into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind herself.

**Thank you everyone for you great reviews and wonderful OC's that I've been receiving. I still have not forgotten about any of you and you will be seeing your OC's in action.**

**Thank you MasterPony 117 for your critical review.**

**Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading your comments, they truly mean so much to me.**

**Have a Happy New Year everypony.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – fresh from the typewriter.**

**Thespian Moon**** – a pegasus with a pelt as white as the winter snow. She has stunning burnt-orange eyes. Her mane and tail is a beautiful sea-foam green.**

**Stunning Stitch**** – a cute pink filly unicorn with bedazzling jewel-blue eyes.**

**Thespian Moon and Stunning Stitch are close friends, and speak with a gentle Manehattan accent. Both OC's **_**Submitted by: Almost an Actress**_

Cinder Gold stirred. As the foggy haze in her mind cleared away she was greeted with a throbbing headache and a stabbing pain in her chest. It was so unbearable that she felt dizzy and nauseous. Cinder Gold moaned a low, miserable cry.

She reached out to hold her chest, only to find that she was unable to do so. She was being held down by something. Opening her eyes, the golden filly found herself in a dark little room, lying uncomfortably on her back, chained to a desk.

"Ahhhh! Where am I?" Cinder panicked, kicking wildly, trying to wriggle free from the chains. This caused the stabbing pain in her chest to surge with overwhelming pain, burning like acid, forcing her to stop struggling. "OooooooOOOWCH! Wh-where am I?" she cried, gritting her teeth in pain. Confused and scared. She sobbed, tears spilling down her face.

Suddenly she recalled Wolfee, her friend. They were talking in class before the school day had begun. But something happened; something bad. A sinking feeling drilled at Cinder spirits as her obscured memory returned. The school was being held hostage. Hawthorn brutally tortured Wolfee in front of Cinder. She could only watch as Hawthorn gloated and bullied. Upset, she yelled at him, right before he reared back, kicking his legs up into the air ready to buck the helpless pony… then darkness. (Chapter4)

Cinder's abdomen flashed red hot at the returning memory. _I've got to get out of here before Hawthorn comes back. I have to find out if Wolfee's_… she couldn't finish the terrible thought.

Angry, Cinder Gold vainly attempted to fight free of the chains again. She instantly regretted her decision. The pain throbbed warningly. Like a tone of bricks with spikes were placed directly on her chest, digging deeper every time she moved.

Unexpectedly, a voice echoed from somewhere in the dark room. "Thick chain and tough times makes no good for gold pony," croaked a frightening voice.

Startled, Cinder froze. Her ears flipped forward. The voice was _not_ the sound a pony could make. It was harsh and scratchy. Not natural.

Though, it also sounded familiar.

Cinder called back into the dark, "Gablin, is that you?"

Nothing.

Only the ringing in her ears persisted.

For a moment Cinder thought that she might have imagined the voice, until a raspy "yes" floated back in response.

Cinder felt both relieved and apprehensive. Gablin was a goblin that lived in a deep cave under her house. Apparently he was cast out by his goblin kind and banished from the Canterlot Mountains. A while back she had discovered the loathsome creature stealing and caught him. They both came to an agreement to stay on peaceful terms.

But could a pony trust a goblin?

"What are you doing here Gablin?"

There was another pause. "Watchin' da gold pony," the creepy voice drawled, almost sinister.

Cinder was becoming annoyed. "That's not what I meant, you toad. _WHY_ are you here at school? And where are you at, I can't see you. Are you in the wall or the vent?"

"Yes."

"Gablin, this is serious! Stop playing. I hate it when you do that! You're breaking your contract. Now help me outa these chains," Cinder Gold demanded. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin.

"Gablin no help gold pony. Might get seen."

Cinder hissed, boiling with hate, "if Gablin 'not help', then the 'gold pony' will _clobber you!_"

Silence.

Gablin… Gablin!?"

The distinct sound of bear feet walked away, somewhere in a vent. Cinder's mouth dropped open in shocked offence.

"Don't you ignore me Gablin, I know where you live! Get back here!" she had to control her tone of voice not to scream. The footsteps disappeared.

_Great Cinder! You shouldn't have yelled at the rotten goblin_, the filly cursed herself. _I have to get out of these chains._

Cinder forced herself to calm down – which was quite a task itself – and started to inhale and exhale slowly.

With her back leg, she poked awkwardly at the chains. With great difficulty she managed to carefully place the tip of her hoof into one of the chain's links. "Thank you Celestia," she said with a huff. Cinder inhaled as deeply as she could without hurting her chest too badly, then kicked out with all the force she could muster. The link shattered and the chain slipped away freely. This was a trick her father had taught her. A blacksmith trick.

She laid on the floor relieved, exhausted and soar. After catching her breath and wiping away her tears, she brought herself to stand up. A bit wobbly at first, it was painful to move her legs. Cinder feared that Hawthorn had broken a rib when he bucked her.

"What do I do now?" She placed a hoof on the door handle and opened the closet door as quietly as possible, peeking out to see. Miss Sweet Pea's classroom was a disaster zone. Desks toppled over everywhere. In the middle of the room students sat in a group, on the floor. Two older looking ponies stood over then attentively – Hawthorns minions.

"You can't keep us here! Our parents will find out about this and you're going to get it," a brave blue pony stood, shaking a hoof at them.

The two bulk minions barked, "NO TALKING!" Instantly tackling the smaller blue one without mercy. The rest of the children scattered, screaming.

Cinder closed the door. She was not going out there. Period. She wanted to help her classmate but couldn't in her condition. She had to think about herself now. It was too bad for the others but they were on there own.

Cinder investigated the supply closet. Stocked full of papers and pencils, crafts and boxes. Behind a box on the floor she uncovered a vent. It looked small but it was just big enough for the petite filly to squeeze into. She flipped the latch and lifted the cover. It was dark and dirty inside. As far as she could see there was no sign of the goblin, only a bunch of funny looking footprints in the dust.

"Well… it's this way, or the door." Cinder thought of the blue pony. Making up her mind she carefully wiggled into the stuffy vent, shuffling through the labyrinth of passages. Cinder felt like she was Solid Stallion from that popular Tactical Espionage video game. After a while she noticed a light source up ahead. An exit! The smell of food wafted in the air. Cinder pushed through the vent cover and popped out the other side into a cabinet, crashing into pots and pans. Cinder Gold scolded herself for being so loud and clumsy. Luckily, there was no alarming sound of minions coming to take her away.

Feeling safe, Cinder poked her head out of the cabinet. She was in the schools kitchen. At the far end of the room was a light yellow filly, her back turned.

"Pssst! Hey, are you alone?"

The yellow pony jumped. "Who said that?" Looking around alarmed.

"Down here, in the cabinet."

"Cinder Gold, is that you?" She cantered closer, looking down at her head sticking out from the little door.

"Lemon Blossom, what are you doing here?" Cinder recognized the unicorn. She was a couple years older than she was. Everyone in Ponyville knew Lemon Blossom was the nicest pony in school.

"Hawthorn put me in here. I have to cook for him and the school. What about you? You look terrible, your mane is a mess." Lemon started to fix the jumbled mess of white braided hair.

"Don't." Cinder shooed her away with a hoof. "Do you have any chocolate milk?"

"Chocolate milk?" Lemon blinked. She made her way around the kitchen and came back, dropping a hoof full of pint size cardboard milk boxes in front of her. "Is this enough?"

Cinder snatched them up and quickly chugged one down.

"You found a way out! You have to get out of the school and get help!" Lemon Blossom said enthusiastically.

Wiping her mouth clean with a sigh of satisfaction, "I will, but I have to find a friend first. Hey, you can come along with me Lemon."

"I-I don't know… I have to help the students here. Plus, I don't think I can fit in there like you can." She pointed out.

"Oh, right." Cinder grabbed a towel and fashioned it into a satchel of a sort, tying the ends together and slinging it around her head and arm. "Okay, I'll get help. I promise. Thanks for the chocolate milk," Cinder said with a smile. She tucked the rest of the milk containers into her new satchel and disappeared back into the cabinet, pots and pans clattering.

"Good luck." Lemon Blossom turned back to the kitchen. She noticed a white apron hanging on a hook. "I'm going to start with _you,_" she said to the apron, grabbing it off the hook and put it on.

With the apron properly fastened, Lemon skipped to the large refrigerator and opened it wide. It was so large that she could have fit herself inside. It was filled with various foods. Lettuce, carrots, potatoes and other vegetables. Inside of the boxes were apples, strawberries, - tossed one into her mouth – grapes, kiwis, - "YUK!" – and oranges. On the very bottom self was a big box. Lemon heaved it out with a grunt. "Phew! What's in here that's so heavy?" she opened the top.

Lemon Blossom's eye's opened wide, a grin stretched across her face. Inside was full of beautiful, fresh, swollen lemons covered in little droplets of condensation. _A treasure chest of gold._

"Let's get cooking."

* * *

With an accurate hoof, Onyx Charmer placed the last signature on the forged scroll. It looked exactly like Princess Celestia's own writing.

The light green unicorn leaned back in his seat with an exhausting sigh of relief. He tossed the last letter high up into the air, it gently sailed back down into a stack of similar letters. Each and every one written exactly to Hawthorn's wishes. He rotated and stretched his hoof, sore from writing with a quill. He could have simple used magic to do the work, but he preferred to use the old fashion method instead. The letters were precise and legit, his best work yet.

Hawthorn walked into the room, carrying a replica Royal Palace Guard's helmet, used for plays. "Are you finished yet? You do have all the letters, right?"

"I don't want to pat myself on the back, but not even Princess Celestia could have done better."

"Right, right, so everything's in order then, good."

Onyx smiled. "Welp, it's funny ya say _that_. Cause I have good news and then I have… no-so good news."

Hawthorns face scrunched together, brows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Onyx lazily kicked back in his seat, flopped his hooves on the table. One hoof landing on the mound of scrolls, causing Hawthorn's spiteful gaze to harden even more. "First I wanchya to know that I've finished the letters, just like you asked, chief. One letter for every student at _our_ school."

"So what's the problem then?"

Onyx pointed behind Hawthorn. "I can't write a letter for these ponies. Cause they~don't~live~in~Ponyiiiiii~villllililile," he said in a singing voice.

"What?" he turned around. There sat two ponies he hadn't noticed when he entered the room. In fact he had never seen these two ever before. The first one was a unicorn with a pink pelt. She blinked her large jewel-blue eyes. The second was a pegasus with a wintery white coat and a flowing sea-foam green mane and tail. A minion, two sizes too large stood over them, mean-mugging the two ponies.

"Where did you come from!" Hawthorn whined.

The white pony raised a hoof. "My name is Thespian Moon and this -" she grabbed the pink unicorn in a hug, pulling her close, "- is Stunning Stitch. We came all the way from Manehattan on behalf of the Drama Club to put on a surprise play for Ponyville School. The Tale of Hearts Warming Eve." She said waving a hoof through the air, imagining the spectacularness of it all.

Still holding onto Stunning Stitch, Thespian stood up and slowly made her way to the door. "But I see that you all are having a bunch of issues right now, soooooo, it was really nice meeting you Mr. Hogthorn. We'll just be giddying-on-up outa've here-"

The large minion grabbed the fillies and thrusting them back down in their seats effortlessly. "-Okay… or maybe not," Thespian said looking up to the big brute, "watch your hooves there buddy."

"Oh, you're from Manehatten High School. Hmm, are you two the _only_ actors?"

"No, I'm actually a seamstress," Stunning Stitch popped, blinking her blue eyes, "Thespie's our shinning star. The rest of our crew will be here later today to set up for tonight."

Thespian elbowed the pink pony for saying too much. "Stunning, shhh."

Hawthorn rubbed his chin. "Really? That's good to know. I'll be sure that a 'welcoming party' will be waiting for them when they arrive."

"Wait, what!" Thespian Moon shot, "don't you dare hurt my friends! If you lay one hoof on any of them I'm going to make sure the next time you wake up, you'll be in an emergency room," she said, jumping up angry, not even noticing that the minion pushed her back down.

Hawthorn laughed at the irate pegasus. "Is that a promise? Then I accept. Just know I will be saying hi to your friends, personally… just for you sweety." Hawthorn motioned to the minion. "Take Thespian Moon to the Auditorium with that colt that's always blowing himself up. Put Stunning Stitch with that runt in the attic."

"What a shame," Onyx shook his head. His horn glowing pink, he magically levitated the stack of counterfeit letters neatly into a mail carrier. "They're both quite the lookers too."

Just then Bramble barged into the room looking like he was late for class. The brown pegasus looked out of breath.

"Where have you been Bramble?" Hawthorn barked.

"I was taking care of Patch Work up in the attic, Bro."

"Taking _care_ of her?" he asked, questionably.

"Oh… uh no, not like that… ha, you know, like 'taking care of'." Bramble fibbed punching his hooves together.

"Good, now listen up bumblebrains." Hawthorn slammed the guard helmet on Bramble head. "You've got mail to deliver."

**Wow! It's been a crazy week. I'm so sorry for the delay everypony. My editor, Alison and I have been so busy lately. Thank you for being so patient.**

**I have been greatly enjoying the reviews from you all. They help me out a lot. Also Thank you to Chief Wolfee and skullcrusher206 for your unremitting support and reviews that you guys have been giving since the very beginning of Bully War.**

**Also to you ShadowManz. You have been so encouraging.**

**Fungusbrain1, you're my long lost brother I found on FF. I totally appreciate your great sense of humor and positive outlook on everything. YOU. ARE. MY. HERO. Bro-Hoof!**

**Finally, I need to give a shout out to a **_**very**_** talented lady and a wonderful friend, that's responsible for this whole mess. ****Almost an Actress**** loves Broadway Theatre with a crazy passion, and is also the most gifted writer I have seen on Fan Fic. Her stories are astonishing! They will make you laugh, gasp and cry. I cannot recommend this enough. I am in love with 'Of Actresses and Sorrow'.**

**If it wasn't for her I would never had been inspired to create Cinder Gold's first story "Midnight Snow".**

**My hat's tipped to you Novi~**

**Bravo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A lot has happened in the last seven chapters. Only 2 days till Hearts Warming Eve and Hawthorn, a 16 year old unicorn has gained dominative control over the schoolhouse in Ponyville, declaring himself Lord and Master, ruling with an iron hoof. With a legion of minions at his disposal, and with help from his assistants: Metal Hooves, Quicksilver and Onyx Charmer, hope seems grim. Hawthorn has imprisoned the entire student body and detained the teacher's staff to a deadlock. Cinder Gold, a goblin and a weasel named Pepper are riddling around somewhere in the heart of the schools ventilation system. Poor little Patch Work is locked up in the cold attic and Lemon Blossom is forced to cook in the kitchen. Candlebright and Vintage Scripture remain undetected in the library. Wolfee has turned up MIA as Cinder continues to search for her friend. As for Hand Grenade, he stands to be charged and judged in court for treason against Hawthorn's rule. And what is to become of the tragic story of the young and innocent lives of Thespian Moon and Stunning Stitch? **

**All this and it's not even noon yet.**

**Will Hawthorn continue to rule Ponyville School unchallenged?**

**Will Cinder Gold find her friend and sound the alarm in time?**

**Will Onyx Charmer get his 1000 bits he was promised?**

**Lets read on, and find out…**

Chapter 8

The Pony Express 501 plowed forward, speeding through the wintery white countryside of Equestria, cutting a new path through the unblemished snow.

Beneath the gloomy, gray overcast, the rolling hills were blanketed with shimmering snow for as far as the eye could see. Towering high above the meek hill view loomed the grand Canterlot Mountain peeks, rising high into the heavens. A light snowfall descended upon Equestria this after noon.

_**WHOO-WHOOOOOOOOO!**_ The trains whistle blasted, giving warning for anything in its path to make way.

Lightning Runner sighed to himself as he gazed out the train's window, resting his head on his hoof. He stared back at the sad white pegasus in the reflection of the window.

_Unbelievable!_ He said to himself, _this day could not get any w-_

Lightning Runner caught himself before finishing the thought, fearing he may jinx himself and his situation further. He had been saying _it_ all day long. Ironically, his day has been getting worse all day long also. He didn't even believe in silly superstitious mumble-jumble, but precautions never hurt.

It's been a non-stop nightmare ever since he had left his house this morning (Chapter2) on his way to school. When Bramble descended down from the sky and ask a simple question: "can we count on you?"

_I should have flown away as soon as I saw him._

_I should have said 'no' to him._

_I should have flipped him the hoof and told him to get lost. But I couldn't, I'm not brave. Not like Wolfee. He stood up to Hawthorn AND two of his cronies, to defend Cinder Gold _(Chapter4).

_He fought for somepony else. I can't even fight for myself._

_It's not fair! I can't fight like he did. So what was I supposed to do? If I had said 'no' to Bramble, I would have been in the same place the other students are right now; beaten and tossed into a classroom guarded by minions. What good would I be then?_

Lightning Runner shook his head. Grief ate at him. He betrayed his classmates by doing nothing. _I deserve to get beaten up_, he thought miserably to himself.

_What am I going to do now? I'm helping the wrong ponies… and I can't do anything about it. Now I'm on this train going to St. Ponysburge to free Jet Streamer. The worst pony in the world_.

Sighing deeply again Lightning Runner looked out of the corner of his eye. Sitting directly in front of him sat Kunai, the sandy colored earth pony. Kunai had been watching him since the train had left the station with his cold, calculative eyes. As if he was peering into his soul. Figuring out what makes the white pegasus tick probably.

In many ways Kunai seemed so much worse than Hawthorn and he didn't even know why.

Sitting directly next to the Lightning Runner and Kunai respectively were two, muscular minions, what were their names? Buff and Tuff, Lightning Runner recalled. Funny names. They were so much alike that they could have been brothers. They kept themselves occupied by taking turns punching each other in the shoulder as hard as they could.

Buff pulled back a stout hoof, took aim and swung. Smacking Tuff in his sore shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain.

Buff laughed.

Tuff then raised a tense hoof and smashed the flat part of his hoof into Buffs shoulder, forcing tears to swell in his eyes.

Tuff laughed.

Lightning Runner rolled his eyes. They've been hitting each other stupid since they got on the train. Not the brightest ponies.

He noticed that Kunai was still watching him. Lightning Runner quickly returned his gaze back to the window_. How much longer will this go on for? Why was Hawthorn causing such torment? I just want to go home. I don't want my mother to worry about me. It's already hard enough for her as it is being a single parent. How will she react when she finds out the school is being held hostage?_

_What then?_

"Miss home?" Kunai said, as if he had heard exactly what Lightning Runner was thinking.

"What?" was the only thing he managed to say.

"You miss you home, don't you? You're not from around here, right." Kunai said coolly, nodding his head to the snowy view outside the window, still not taking his eyes off the pegasus. "I've never seen anypony slip in the snow as much as you do."

"Ponyville? Oh, no, I'm not from Ponyville. Actually we just moved here from Las Pegasus. It doesn't snow there." Lightning Runner said shyly.

"Las Pegasus? Big city. Would you rather be living there still?"

Lightning Runner almost laughed at the question. _I'd rather be anywhere in Equestria. Anywhere but here._

Kunai narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. As if he was looking through the pony. _Oh-on!_ He was taking to long to answer again… or the earth pony _was_ reading his mind.

"I-It's okay here. I guess. I just don't like how cold it gets," he said hastily. "I've never seen snow before."

"Ya've never seen snow?" Buff said shocked. Buff and Tuff had stopped their game to listen in on the conversation.

"Uhm, yeah. It's too warm in Las Pegasus for snow. It doesn't even rain much either."

"So ya likeded it better over there?" Buff asked.

He nodded. "Yep, it was the best. All my friends are there too."

Buff looked up to Tuff with a sad face. "I couldn't neva leave ma best buddy behind. It musta've been hard fer ya to leave ya best pal, huh?"

"It was hard. Leaving my best friend wasn't easy. We had some amazing times together. We were thick as thieves, the two of us," he said with a sad smile.

"I bet ya think of him all the time?"

"I do think of _her_ a lot," Lightning Runner corrected him.

Buff and Tuff's eye's lit up and they leaned in closer. "Ooooh! A filly friend!" Buff smiled.

"Was she pretty?" Tuff winked.

"Did ya like her. Ya know, like, _liked her liked her_?" Buff added.

"Well yeah, but not like -" Lightning Runner tried to explain before getting cut off.

"Was she a pegasus like ya or a unicorn?"

"She's a unicorn. But what does that matter?" Lightning Runner shrugged.

"It matters a bunch! Unicorns are so much more prettier."

"They are… I never really put much thought into that."

"Yes in deed. So did ya guys hold hooves?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What about kissing? Did ya two kiss a lot?"

"What! N-No."

"Did ya use tongue when ya kissed? I bet ya did!"

"NO! STOP! I never said I kissed her!" Lightning Runner said in defense.

"Did she let you touch her horn?" Kunai asked curiously.

"**WHAT!?**" he said offended and shocked, blushing dark red at the thought.

"She did, didn't she, ya lucky stud you." Buff held out his hoof to Lightning Runner for a bro-hoof.

"NO! I would never do any of, of that… stuff. We were best friends. And we liked each other as friends," he said, ignoring Buff's hoof.

Buff and Tuff exchanged curious looks. "Then what did ya guys do then?"

"We hung out all the time, and talked. We talked about everything."

"Boring." Tuff fake-yawned.

"I wasn't finished. We used to explore Las Pegasus. There was always something new and exciting going on. We used to sneak into theatres and watch the ballet performances and watch plays. We used to pretend to be college students and sit in on lectures. We would always get kicked out because we couldn't stop giggling. We had so many fun times together.

Kunai spoke thoughtfully, "It wasn't Las Pegasus you missed. It was your friend."

Lightning Runner nodded, tapping his hooves together. "We were both so sad when we found out that me and my mom had to move to Ponyville."

"That's rough man." Buff patted him on the shoulder.

"I wish I had a filly friend I could be with like that." Tuff said.

"What about me Tuff?" Buff pointed to himself.

"Ya're not a filly, stupid."

"Oh yeah." Everypony laughed at Tuff.

Kunai raised a hoof. "Wait a second. You said you and your mom moved to Ponyville. What about your dad?"

Lightning Runner went blank for a moment. Then turned his head away, looking back out the window. "I-I don't like to talking about it."

There was an awkward silence, before Tuff inconsiderately blurred out, "they got a divorced, right."

"Shut up moron." Kunai smacked the thoughtless minion upside his head.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his temple. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lightning Runner sighed, "I need to stop being so sensitive about this. I just never really told anypony about my dad. My father he…" He looked back to the others and said, "well… lets just say that my mom and dad never got divorced."

The message sunk in.

"So he _died_? How?" Tuff carelessly said.

"Idiot!" Kunai smacked the colt in the same spot again.

"OUCH! Sorry, sorry."

"Kunai, it's okay," Lightning Runner pleaded. "It was an accident at his job. I was so young at the time. My mom tried to avoid telling me about it."

"She didn't want to tell ya?" Buff was confused.

"She wanted to protect me. So I wouldn't get hurt… if that makes sense?"

They nodded.

"What about ya mamma? Does she still miss him?" said Tuff.

"I don't know. I know mom still thinks about him though. She always stops to look at a picture of him that's hanging in a hallway. Some times she doesn't even notice that she does it. She'll just stare at it."

"So it's just ya and ya're mom living together?"

"Yeah, we have lots of fun. Whenever she's not working at Ponyville Bank, we go out and do stuff."

Kunai sat up suddenly. His face went serious and his ear pointed straight up and alert. His eyes darted around the train.

"What's a matter ninja-boy? Ya find yaself a filly," Buff joked.

Kunia quickly raised a hoof to silence them, almost threateningly, then said in a cold voice, "Buff, Tuff, get ready to fight…" His ears rotated back and forth. "We were followed."

Just then the lights in the train cut off. Passengers cried out in the dark. Red emergency lights flickered to life as two forms ascended from the overhead.

Kunai smiled. _I live for this_

**Thanks for reading everypony. I'm so sorry that I didn't get the chance to use any new characters this chapter. The plot is just taking off and soon all your OC's will be jumping onto the Bully War train. **

**All aboard for action, adventure and romance. Fight the good fight and brony on.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Coach Crush's bright orange pelt glistened with sweat. Perspiration dripped off the tip of his muzzle in a steady stream. Inhaling and exhaling deep, arduous breaths of air. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. Feeling a tad dizzy, he shook his head, clearing away the cobwebs in his mind. The pegasus was tired. Since being trapped in the lounge the coach had been chopping away at the door, bucking to no avail.

He looked to the old intercom system in the corner of the Teachers Lounge in spite. He wanted to crush it. The aged speakers cracked with Quicksilver's cruel voice. Spitting disgusting lies and hurtful insults about her fellow Ponyville School girls, laughing and mocking, joyfully. The young unicorn's malicious slandering, drilling away at the schools spirit and heart.

"Lemon Blossom worships Nightmare Moon!" Quicksilver snickered. "She dances naked, under the full moons light! Praising the Dark Queen as her beloved Goddess. The sick filly is a filly lover!"

"And Coco, lets see what your file says here… why, oh my gosh! You have _GREAT_ grades." Quicksilver gasped, "you must do a lot of brown noising don't you Coco? And this whole time I thought you were a natural caramel. Huh, well I guess now we all know the truth, hmm."

This enraged Coach Crush to no end. "I WILL **CRUSH** YOU LITTLE BRATS WHEN I GET OUTA HERE!" he roared. Rearing up on his front legs, arching his back, straining with every last bit of strength, and **bucked**. Sending his hooves crashing into the Teacher's Lounge door as hard as he possibly could.

_SHHHH-__**WACK!**_

His back hooves smashed into the unyielding door, covered with deep hoof shaped gouges and welts. The door held firm and unfazed by the coach's determination.

"Coach Crush, will you give it a break," Mr. Bumble said irritated. "We need to come up with a better plan."

"Never! You waste your time figuring out whatever you need to figure out. But I'm going though_ this_ door, and I'm going to put that vile filly and Hawthorn in my personal hurt locker," Coach Crush said between heavy breaths.

"I-" the orange pegasus bucked at the door.

"Will-" bucked again.

"Not-" bucked feebly.

"Stop!"

His forelegs slipped out from underneath of him in a pool of his own sweat, landing onto the tile, chin first. The pegasus collapsed onto the floor in an exhausted orange mass. His wings flopped lifelessly to either side.

"Coach, you're not doing any one of us a favor by breaking your neck," Mr. Bumble said as he walked over.

"Oh, really. Then please tell me your _grand_ plan to getting us out of here, if you even have one." Coach Crush stood up on week legs.

"We don't have one yet. Because _somepony_ is making so much noise that we can't hear ourselves think." Mr. Bumble's mustache ruffled in frustration.

"I can't believe this! At least I'm _DOING_ something, not just sitting around drinking the last of the coffee, watching_ this_ guy trying to save the day." He pointed to his chest, pressing his face up close to Bumble's.

"Yes, you are doing something. You're acting like a brutish, hoof dragging, cavepony!" Bumble growled.

Crush grabbed the whistle hanging around his neck and blew into it as hard as he could, right into Bumble's face with such force that the teacher's mane and mustache whipped side to side.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The gray earth pony pushed his forehead into Coach Crush's.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY ME!" The orange pegasus pushed back. The two ponies strained their neck against each other.

"Boys!" Miss Sweet Pea jumped in, prying them apart. "Stop fighting! We have to work together. The children are out there, _on their own_. For their sakes we have to find a way to help them."

Bumble shook his head. "Miss Pea, I'm afraid the only way to get out of here is if somepony opens this door from the other side."

"If I had a can of 'Whoop-Flank' then I'd bust this doorframe down in one kick," Coach Crush huffed.

Quicksilver's shameless ranting was cut unexpectedly short by Hawthorn's unmistakable voice. "Quicksilver, you've caused enough mental damage for one afternoon, get back to you're section and check on your patrol."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Quicksilver shrilled. The loud sound of something glass shattered forcefully.

"What are you doing you crazy mare!? Get OUT!"

"**I HATE YOU!**" she screamed, followed by more glass shattering.

"OUT NOW!" Hawthorn ordered just as the intercom cut off dead.

Silence.

The teachers all looked at one another in disbelief. "Celestia, please look over our precious students," Miss Sweet Pea whispered.

* * *

Patch Work laid on the attic floor, bundled up in the unfurled roll of red fabric. She watched as a mouse scurried along the edge of the wall, disappearing behind the attic's miscellaneous clutter. "Wait little fella. Take me with you," she sighed lazily. Her warm breath raised in the frigid winter air.

She glanced at her failed escape attempt. A makeshift rope abandoned by the smashed attic window. Her plan was simply: climb out the window and down the rope. It would have worked brilliantly. Patch Work was about half way out the window when her fear of heights kicked in. Panicking, she had nearly fallen completely out.

"You're such a wuss Patches," she said, disappointed with her cowardice behavior.

Suddenly, the attic's hatch flipped open with a bang. Not but a moment later a ladder was produced and a pink unicorn appeared, looking around with timid jewel-blue eyes. Patch Work quickly pulled the red fabric over her head and hid quietly.

"Keep going," a colts voice urged from below.

Hesitantly, she made her way up, followed by Metal Hooves. "It's an attic?" she said questionably.

"This will be your new room for now. You better get used to it."

"How long will I be here?"

Metal Hooves shrugged his shoulders. "Till the boss says so. Don't expect to go anywhere soon, he has big plans for you two fillies."

"Two?" She repeated confused.

With his front hoof, Metal Hooves kicked the messy bundle of red fabric. A soft "ouch" yelped from underneath, more from the surprise than anything.

"Hawthorn will be paying you both a visit soon. Count on it ladies," he said, kicking the bundle once more – "ouch!" Patches squeaked – before walking back to the ladder.

"Please wait! Don't go. I don't know what's going on here. But you do and _you know_ that none of this is right. We may not be friends, but I'm asking you to do what is right. Please," she said, holding out a pink hoof to the dark gray pony. Her golden eyes bright and intense.

Her words brought Metal Hooves to a halt. He turned to look at her and the hoof she held out to him. His mouth opened to say something, but words failed him. Patch Work peeked out from hiding to watch.

"I can tell you have _good_ inside your heart. I can see it in your eyes. Please do what you know is the right thing to do." She smiled and extended her hoof from him to take. She mouthed the word 'please'.

His red eyes locked onto her brilliant blue irises, and for a moment there was a connection. A bond between the two unicorns, of unspoken words. A plea from a captive to her captor.

Metal Hooves looked down, letting his black emo style mane cover his eyes. He could no longer look at her. "Sorry, you've got the wrong guy," he said with a frown, descending back down the ladder.

"Well, then, don't expect me to help you or that Hogthorn guy," she yelled, slamming the hatch closed, just as Metal Hooves' face popped back up, about to say something. The heavy hatch hit him square on his head with a loud _crack_, sending him tumbling down the ladder and crashing into the floor below.

"OOPS! Sorry–yyyy." She held a hoof to her mouth, feeling terrible.

"It's okay," said the little tan filly under the fabric, "he deserved it."

"I–I think I just killed him." She glanced back to the hatch.

"Nah, colts like him take lumps like that and keep on ticking." She pointed a hoof to her head. "His head is full of rocks anyway. I'm Patch Work, but you can call me Patches! What's your name?"

"I'm Stunning Stitch. Despite these conditions, it's nice to meet you Patches." The pink unicorn smiled. "Why are you up here in this cold attic?"

"I threw a pencil at Hawthorn (Chapter4). He deserved that, too."

"Hawthorn? Me and Thespie have been calling him Hogthorn this whole time. But Hawthorn makes so much more sense. Because who would name their foal Hogthorn… you know?" Stunning Stitch smiled sheepishly feeling like she said too much.

"Hogthorn! That's a good one! I'll have to remember that," Patch Work laughed.

Stunning Stitch could not help but to laugh with Patches. It was a wonderful relief to laugh away her worries.

A strange chirping sound caught the attention of the giggling fillies. High up above their heads was a weasel looking back down at them through a vent in the ceiling.

"Oh look, a squirrel." Stunning Stitch cooed.

The weasel rolled her eyes and face–pawed.

"That's not a squirrel. I think that's Vintage Scripture's weasel, Pepper."

Pepper chirped and nodded.

"I don't see many animals in Manehattan."

"OH! I've got an idea! Pepper, don't go anywhere!" Patch Work dashed to an open box and began to dig through the contents. Sinking in further and further down, till only her rear hooves were sticking out of the top of the box, she shouted, "AH-HA! Got it!" Jumped back out, holding up a pencil in her teeth. Hastily she started to scribble a message on the back of an old math test that somepony had failed long ago.

"What are you doing, deary?"

"I'm writing a note to my brother. He's here in school too."

"I see, and you're going to have the ferret bring it to him, right?"

"_Weasel_. Once my brother finds out I'm trapped up here he'll come and save us." Patch Work finished the note and folded it up.

"Then we can help free the rest of the children," Stunning Stitch said. Her horn glowing bright pink, levitated the note up to the weasel in the vent. Pepper took a hold of the piece of paper and darted away.

The two ponies listened as the sound of little paws vanished far away. Stunning Stitch and Patch Work look at each other. "I hope this works."

"I'm sure it will. Nothing could possibly get any worse than this already is," Stunning Stitch said confidently.

* * *

Bramble danced around in a circle, admiring himself. Dressed head to hoof in the phony royal Canterlot messenger's guise. "Hey Bro, Look at me. I look pretty good, huh?" he giggled in delight.

With his mouth, Hawthorn tightened the mail bag strap around Bramble's waist. "Yeah, yeah, don't get too used to it, okay. Just deliver these letters and get your flank back here. No distraction!"

"Uh, what do I say to the parents?"

"Nothing you nincompoop! You don't open your mouth, got it. The letters explain everything (Chapter5). You'll just end up saying something stupid and mess everything up."

Bramble turned to face Hawthorn, with a serious (kinda) face and saluted him with an uncontrollable laugh.

"Just get going, feather-head." Hawthorn opened the office window. Bramble leapt out and flew high into the snowy gray sky.

The door burst open as a incoherent minion shoved his way into the office, out of breath. "Lord Hawthorn! Trouble, quick, classroom, fight."

Hawthorn raised one eyebrow and one ear. "What?"

The impatient minion paused, gulped hard, catching his breath and said, "classroom eight! They have revolted!"

A grin stretched across Hawthorn's face.

_My way_

**XXX**

**I'm coming home finally! It's almost been one whole year since I've seen my family or the good ol' land of the United States. I'm so excited.**

**So if I don't message any of you right away it's because I'm spending much needed time with my wonderful family. I've got a lot of work ahead of me. Playing with my 4 year old and 6 year old daughters. Coloring with them in their My Little Pony coloring books, chasing them around the house, and kicking their butts in Mario Kart.**

**Thank you! thank you! thank you all so much for the positive encouragement you have all shown me. I owe you all so much. This is so sad for me, I feel like I'm saying goodbye for the last time for some reason. I feel like I'm about to cry. I will not forget about any of you. I'll be telling my family about all you great colts and fillies that I met on FF.**

**Novi and Fungus, you are both so wonderful! You're the best friends I could have ever asked for. In my heart you'll always be my sister and brother.**

**I'm so sorry that this is two chapters in a row that I haven't used any new OC's. But chapter 10 – the revolt – will have four new original character's to make their debut appearance in Bully War.**

**Together we can find a way to stop Hawthorn.**

**I'm going to go for now. I'll see every one of you when I've settled in back home. I promise more Bully War and Cinder Gold stories are still to come.**

**Love, peace and best wishes from my editor, Alison and I.**

**JackalFoxx~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**~The Revolt~**

**Here are the new ponies getting introduced:**

**Gearbox****: a stocky earth pony colt with a gray coat. He has a short and scruffy light brown mane and tail. **_**Submitted by: BlackFalcon269**_

**Plasma****: a colt pegasus with an indigo colored coat. He has glimmering lightning-blue eyes. He also has a matching lightning-blue mane and tail. **_**Submitted by: Plasma Specter**_

**Brick****: a very large (for his age) earth pony with a brick red coat. He has vibrant bright orange eyes. His mane and tail are muddy brown. He and Patch Work are twin brother and sister. **_**Submitted by: Auto-Assist**_

**Raven****: a pegasus filly with a dark blue coat. She has glossy light green eyes and wears glasses. Her mane and tail is black mixed with red. **_**Submitted by: SonicTheNinja**_

Classroom 8 was gripped in fear. Not just any fear that you may have read about in some silly fictional story. But true _fear_. The kind of fear that cuts deep with venomous fangs, its poison clouding minds and strangles the hearts of young colts and fillies. Making them confused and doubtful. Fear that makes one say, 'please, please, please not me'. Most crawl into a hole in hopes that _the fear _passes.

But in classroom 8 the fear did not pass. It was encircling the students. The two minions ordered to police over the room terrorized the colts and fillies. Sledge was a beefy pony with a flat, ugly face. He was much older and stronger than anyone in the room. A pony powerhouse. The other minion, Wispe, was a frail pegasus filly with a long, greasy mane. She laughed with a jeering tone. She was a witch. Not a silly leaning-over-a-bubbling-cauldron witch, but one that was wicked and cruel, both of them were.

These two ponies where the source of _the fear_.

Sledge and Wispe terrorized everyone without any signs of prejudice or discrimination, it seemed. Everypony was a potential target. There was no way to know who was going to be next. Anypony that caught their attention would suffer their wrath, inflicted by humiliating punishment and pain with no cause or reason.

They enjoyed the cruelty.

In fact, they feed off each other sinful mischief. One cruel deed spurred the other to do an even more terrible act onto the innocent young ponies.

Like some kind of sick, nightmarish game.

A nightmare no one could wake from.

No place to crawl away to hide.

The last unfortunate pony made the mistake of asking to use the bathroom. The colt was bobbing up and down so badly that he looked like he was about to explode. Unable to hold it in any longer he raised a hoof in the air, waving frantically, and asked to go. At first Sledge and Wispe didn't seem to care, and allowed him to answer the call of nature. But as soon as he made it to the classroom door, Wispe flew up and bolted into the unsuspecting colt, with a laugh and a crash. Rolling over and over till they came to a stop. Wispe landed on top, sitting on his back. She pulled on his mane painfully, until he peed on himself.

She fluttered off the sobbing little colt, laughing, "Look at the baby. He pee-peed. Do you need a diaper baby? He-heh-heh!"

It was a nightmare in classroom 8.

The students of 8 huddled together, tightly bunched together with heads low (to avoid eye contact), flanks to flank, forming a large multi-colored assembly in the middle of the room.

They looked like a giant blob of brightly melted waxy crayons.

The room was unnaturally quiet. No pony said a word. Not a sound. Not even a breath could be heard (not counting the intercom system. Quicksilver's ranted on with lies of the fillies throughout the school [Chapter9]). The intense quiet was not entirely a good thing. Sledge and Wispe grew restless with boredom and began rove around the children again. Looking for new victims.

They giggled and teased. Saying awful things to the young ponies. Whispering and poking.

The students clung tighter together, receding, like a turtle hiding in a shell.

Brick, Plasma, Gearbox and Raven cringed closely when Sledge and Wispe walked by. They could feel the minion's eyes on their backs. Desperate to become invisible the four friends were jammed together so closely that their heads and bodies were sore.

The minions continued to walk, passing the four friends. There was no relief though. On the other side of the group of classmates Sledge had found an unattended tail out in the open and smashed it with his massive tree trunk size hoof, breaking the small pony's tailbone. The room filled with an ear shattering scream.

Raven peeked up to see who was in trouble. She wanted to help. The midnight blue pegasus could not see the unfortunate pony. Raven lifted her head to get a better look.

"Don't move, Raven," Plasma whispered in alarm.

"Shh!" Raven shot back at the indigo blue Pegasus. She knew what she was risking, but did not care. She cared about the classmate in need.

Her heart sank. Raven instantly regretted her decision as her eyes met Wispe's frigid grey irises. The witch smiled gleefully at Raven. "What do you think you're looking at?" she barked.

Raven quickly ducked back down with her friends. Her heart betting like crazy.

_Oh Celestia no!_

"Hey you! I saw you! You wanna be noisy, huh?" Wispe said overtly.

_Please, please, please Celestia not me!_

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU CUR! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she shouted. Grabbing Raven's tail with her mouth and pulling her out of the trembling crowd of ponies.

Raven clawed at the floor feebly, looking to her friends as she was dragged away. Brick, Plasma and Gearbox didn't even look up to see her. Not a single pair of eyes dared to meet hers.

Wispe laughed in joy. "Oh, were going to have fun with you, right little cur?"

Raven was nearly out of her mind with fear. She tried to scream for help, but fear had strangled her throat. An empty sound came out. Panicking, she suddenly turned around and smacked Wispe right in her muzzle.

Raven was horror-struck by what she did. The two fillies looked at each other in bewilderment.

Raven gasped. She looked more socked by her own action than Wispe did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she breathed, petrified with fear.

Wispe snapped out of her stupor, and whacked Raven in the face with a hoof, sending her backwards to the floor. Her eyeglasses skidded across the room. A second later she was hoisted up off her feet and completely off her hooves, as Sledge wrapped a meaty foreleg around her neck. Holding her body up against his in a stranglehold. Raven gagged a bit, finding it difficult to breathe.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, CUR?!" Wispe yelled, and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Raven was now gasping for air, kicking her legs awkwardly.

"Too bad for you. You looked so pretty too." Wispe grabbed Raven's tightly clutched wings. As hard as Raven tried to keep her delicate wings tucked against her sides, Wispe easily managed to gently pull them open. Spanning the wings out fully, displaying the array of shimmering dark blue feathers. Wispe admired them for a moment and said, "But not for long."

With a quick jolt, Wispe yanked out a hoof full of feathers from the tips of each wing.

Raven shrilled in pain. Blood spurted out from the empty feather sockets.

Wispe looked at the feathers in her hooves with a giggle, surprised that they had given so easily. Tossing them to the ground, she opened up Raven's wings again.

"N-NO NO NOOO PLEAAAASSSSSE NOOOOOO!" She pleaded with all of her pounding heart. Sledge laughed at her cries.

Another harsh jerk tore out four more feathers with a pop and a horror filled squeal from Raven. The pain was now gone. The little Pegasus felt her head spinning at the sight of the arching blood from her tiny wings. Her brain was screaming as loudly as she was, but no sense could be made of it.

Madness.

She flailed hopelessly.

Sledge was too strong.

Raven fell to the floor.

_What happened? _Did he drop her, she wondered?

Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Sledge was being attacked by Gearbox, Plasma and Brick. Brick (being the biggest pony in classroom 8, but still not nearly as large as the older Sledge) socked Sledge in the head, sending the beast to the deck.

No. _All_ the students had jumped up and rushed forward in a united charge, yelling in revolt.

Sledge was instantly overpowered by the surge of candy-colored ponies, pinning him down. The wide eyed Wispe, however, had just barely wrenched herself free and bolted out of the door before being blitzed by the angry mod.

There was a fight at the classroom door. More minions were trying to force their way in after hearing the disturbance. With great difficulty the young fillies and colts forced the door to the room closed and locked it. Blocking the door with a few chairs and desks. Then a book case. Even flipped the teacher's desk onto the pile. A kitchen sink showed up in some ponies haste to add bulk to the barricade.

Minions outside in the hallway howled in defeat, unable to get in.

The students of 8 held their breaths. In realization they all cheered in victory. Freedom. Despite being trapped in the room, they where free.

Raven, however, was still dazed. Shacking from shock, she pulled herself up. Her eyes fixed on Sledge pinned to the floor. He looked back at her with a mocking smile. A smile! Or was it only in her mind. She walked up to the heartless bully. "YOU MONSTER!" she bellowed. In heated hatred she punched him in his stout face over and over and over and over-

Plasma and Gearbox jumped on top of Raven to stop her brutal attack. His face and her hooves smeared with blood.

He still smiled.

Tears spilled out of Raven's eyes, her voice trembling, "G-GET OFF!"

"Raven! Stop! We got him. He can't hurt you anymore." Gearbox said, struggling to hold her.

"I'll kill him!" she spitted, "I'LL _**KILL**_ YOU! _**I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL KILL HER. I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"**_

Fear had gone from Raven's eyes and heart. Now only madness remained.

**XXX**

**Could this be the turning point for the school, or will Hawthorn tighten his clutches deeper. There's a LOT more story to unfold. Give me a shout if you have questions or ideas. **

**Happy Valentines Day 3**

**It's so wonderful to be home in the United States again and to be with my family! I appreciated everyponies well-wishes. Thank you all so much. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I was having a hard time readjusting and writing at the same time.**

**I hope everypony enjoyed the chapter. A big HUGE thanks to Novi (Almost an Actress) for editing this chapter for me. I'm so bad at catching misstaks. Anypony that knows Novi's work can definitely spot her unique flair in this chapter. "**silly leaning-over-a-bubbling-cauldron witch**" was all her.** **Novi, I totally owe you! Bro-Hoof… er, Bro-Pegasister-Hoof? )(**

**Here's a special note from Almost Novi:**

**(Editor's Note: Hi! Um… I'm Almost an Actress, or Novi. Foxx's usual editor, Alison, is on a tiny leave. She does a great job, so thanks Alison! :) Um… yeah. Thespie and Stunning Stitch are mine. Just wanna say hi and that JackalFoxx is doing a great thing here!)**

**Alison, take a break and enjoy your vacation, you deserve it. **

**Also, in celebration of the tenth chapter of Bully War, I have a special treat for all of you wonderful fans, and for everypony that's been so supportive of my work. I have decided to give a sneak peak of my TOP SECRET, untitled, epic story that is still in the works. **

**So, without further delay, I present to you, chapter 2(chopped):**

Twilight Sparkle blinked her eyes open. Her dream retreating to the foggy shadows of her mind as she stirred beneath the sheets of her soft bed.

Something broke her sleep.

Turning she looked though the window carved into the side of the enormous tree she lived in. Dawn began to push up the horizon, announcing the promise that Celestia's sun was on its way. Within an hour it will be peeking around the mountain side of Canterlot draping the land in its brilliance and warmth.

It was much too early to be awake now, the lavender unicorn told herself a bit annoyed and rolled back over, pulling the sheets up to the tip of her nose. She was much too tired, working late into the night studying Geostarotology with her young assistant, Spike. Closing her eyes, she suddenly remembered that she had in fact been awakened by something. A sound maybe?

Lazily throwing her hooves down in annoyance, she pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed. Yawning hard she looked back at the window into the dark streets of Ponyville. Nopony was out at this time. Only the street lamps shinning dimly at dawns approach. Soon the morning birds will be out singing their morning songs.

But for now it was quiet and peaceful as it always is. A smile pulled in the corner of her mouth. _Well, it's usually quiet and peaceful_, Twilight chuckled to herself as she fell back into the plush of the inviting bed, remembering her dream. She was flying _on_ something. She wasn't sure but she also recalled being sad.

Perhaps she could finish the dream she thought wearily cuddling into the pillow. Eyes closed. Thoughts drifted away as sleep slowly consumed her again.

- **_SKREEEEEEK _**-

"What was that!" Twilight shot up, a bit startled by the loud sound of what sounded like a shriek an eagle would make. Only more distorted and loud and _unnerving_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~The Knights~**

Meanwhile, 20 years in the future~

Downtown Ponyville was seeing the start of a beautiful snow day. In fact, this was the first snow of the year, just as it had 20 years earlier. Joy and merriness filled the hearts of the towns ponies as they went about their ways on this wondrous day. Ponies stopped to talk to one another, laughing and giggling, reminiscing over days long pass. Children were cut from school early for mandatory fun. The young ponies quickly put themselves to work crafting snowponies and snow angles throughout town. Even Pinkie Pie couldn't resist indulging herself in the seasonal spirits by throwing snowballs at by-goers passing the Sugarcube Corner. This escalated into an all-out snowball war with the infectiously playful pink pony spearheading the snowy assault across Ponyville, casually breaking out into song. All in good nature of course.

The busy everyday working pony had seen enough to cast aside their work and worries for the day to join in on the wintery festivities.

Rarity closed shop and emerged from the Carousal Boutique in her most fabulous snow day assembly. A masterpiece to behold, even by her own standard.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo adventured into extreme sports in hopes to discover themselves.

Applejack had opened a temporary stand out of an old apple cart, serving hot apple cider to anypony in need of warmth at no charge.

The town was full of heart and happiness.

But not _everypony_ was accounted for.

In a back ally, just behind town hall, sat a non-descript, antique-style police box. Appearing rather rubbley and forgotten. After all, not many ponies needed a police box these days. Though this peculiarly placed relic _seemed_abandoned, inside, an odd discovery was being made behind its blue painted doors.

Derpy Hooves lend over Doctor Whooves shoulder, watching him attentively with her cock-eyes, beaming with curiosity. "Whatchya dooooooing?"

"Well, some time ago I've received an emergency warning," said Doctor Whooves. Or just the 'Doctor' as others have come to call him.

"Have you been up all night?" the gray Pegasus asked, now standing on the very tips of her hooves, leaning out further on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yes I have." The Doctor was in deep concentration at his control panel. The large hexagonal pedestal console flashed and blinked in an array of colored lights. "And according to these calculations, an immense_ evil_ is slowly manifesting in Ponyville. Somewhere in the school house, 20 years in the past, it seems."

"P-PONYVILLE!" Derpy jumped, loosing her balance, her back hooves flew over her head sending her crashing to the deck plates. "But we _are_ in Ponyville."

"Yes, we are my dear. Though it has not effected our _present time_, yet, but if nothing is done about it now… the Ponyville that we know now may never exist." the Doctor said with grave intensity, his eyes fixed on the 'Evil Indicator' gauge. The gauge's needle waving gently in the yellow warning zone. "This can't be right. I've never seen the Evil Indicator go so high before. It must be broken," he muttered to himself. Reaching back into a small saddle bag on his flank and pulled out a sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

All at once the needle spiked angrily into the red, a siren rung and lights flashed red in alarm. "Oh-no! This is not good my love!" The brown pony pressed various buttons and adjusted dials. "We must go back in time and attempt to correct this evil before it takes hold in the past."

Derpy sprang up with a gasp. Her wings extended in excitement. "Does that mean!"

"Yes!" Doctor Whooves said, rearing back on his back legs, pointing a hoof to nothing. "Back to the past my dear Derpy. Will you please do me the honors?"

"Aye-aye, sir!" she said with a salute, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mashed grin, slapping a hoof down onto the green 'start' button, igniting the time sequence engines.

In one voice they cheered, "TARDIS, GO!"

A loud wheezing, groaning sound pulsed throughout the hull of the TARDIS as the blue police box began to dematerialize. Traveling through the folds of time and space itself.

**XXX**

**Hey everypony, JackalFoxx here. I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been very busy recently. I've got some very important things to say. HEY... wait a second, what are _you_ doing here?**

***Hawthorn walks in* Your time's up, foxx-boy. *Bucks JackalFoxx into closet, and shuts door***

***Hawthorn picks up top hat and put it on* Now that I'm calling the shots around here, I need to set a few things straight now that _JackalJoke_ is outa the picture. From this point on _I'll_ be taking care of the authors notes. My way! So, first of all: _Time Travel?_ Really? Since when did Derpy become a Knight of Time and Space, huh? She not even competent enough to control a lightning cloud or deliver the mail let alone manipulate the time lines. It makes no sense. This is garbage.**

**Oh yeah, and now for the shout-outs, *rolls eye's* thank you sooooooooo much Almost an Actress for editing this chapter for _ClosetFoxx_... again. He really needs to go back to school so he can learn to do it himself, and so I can't bet him up like I did to Wolfee. So where was my appearance, Novi, hmm? I'm the main character and I haven't made an appearance in the last two chapters! Not even a cameo or a mention of my name? What gives! And don't get me started on your OC, Thespian Moon. She's a bum. Know one even knows what Thespian means... *get dictionary and flips pages***

**Lets see... T's, T's, Ah! here we are-**

**the-**

**thes... close...**

**these... no not here.**

**thesis... did I pass it up?**

**thyroid, ah forget it! *throws book away***

**All I know is that she's in deep for calling me _Hogthorn_. It looks like this is the beginning of a long and bitter rivalry between us.*points***

**Oh, and Fungusbrain1, don't think for a second that I've forgotten about you. What the issue with Onyx Charmer? Why is he such a... a... Celestia! I don't know how to explain it! He needs to be more like Kunia! Now that's a bully!^^ Deadly efficient and awesome. Tell Onyx to get his act together before I send him to the Trials too!**

**And another thing, people, will you stop submitting non-bully OC's. come on! Look around, I'm in control. Your Oc's are just going to be owned by this guy. *points to chest* Sure I may have lost Classroom 8 for the moment, but once Bramble delivers the letters, it'll be _game over_ for everyone. I'll be free to do anything I want! And once Lightning Runner frees Jet Streamer I'll be unstoppable!**

**Now that you all know how I feel, please feel free to leave me a long and angry review so I can report it to the FF monitors.**

**Sayonara chicos! 3**

***JackalFoxx pokes head outa closet* See you guys next chapter.**

***Hawthorn magically slams door shut* Get back in there, you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dearest readers,**

"**Bully War" and the "Cinder Gold" stories are now under the care and management of Almost an Actress. She also goes by Novi.**

**She will not be responsible to continue these stories. Upon her decision – if she does decide to – will re-release these stories under her own profile, for all to read and enjoy, long after FF has disabled and deleted my account.**

**Neither I, nor Novi own My Little Pony.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful support, ideas, input, suggestions and all the great OC's that you have submitted! It was so much fun working on these stories with each and every one of you. And in case you were wondering, *spoiler* the non-bullies win.**

**Remember, Bully is not right in any form or manner. It is up to every one of us to do what is right and to put our best paw, foot or hoof forward to start a better world. It begins with us! One person at a time. **

**Novi is an incredibly talented writer. "****Of Actresses and Sorrow" is an unbelievably beautifully crafted story. I highly recommend that everyone reads it. Immediately! **

**Fungusbrain1's "The Legend of the Kichaks Shetani" story is one of the scariest stories I have ever read. And I would love for everyone to check it out for themselves as well.**

**Thank you, everypony, from the bottom of my heart.**

**I wish you all the best that life has to offer!**

**I'll miss you all.**

**Farwell~**

**JackalFoxx**


End file.
